Kinky
by drade666
Summary: Sam decides to treat Teresa too something new so he asks Drade to borrow something.


_**Kinky**_

Sam shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other as Drade stood with her arms crossed in front of him.

"Sam I've got better things to do then stand around her waiting" Drade stated getting more annoyed by the second at Sam's stalling

"Okay look I need a favor" Sam finally managed to spit out

"Kind of figured considering you called me here" Drade said sarcastically

"Look I want to try a little something...new...with Teresa but..." Sam trailed off rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"But what?" Drade asked shrugging her shoulders at him in aggravation.

"But I don't have...anything...or...anywhere to...you know...Do It" Sam managed to explain despite the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Oh! Your taking kinks and fetishes aren't ya?" Drade asked as she clued in.

"Yeah" Sam confirmed turning red

"Well why didn't you just say so? Come with me I'll set you two up for a whole weekend of fun and games" Drade assured him with a wicked grin

"Nothing too extravagant remember we're not you and Gabriel" Sam reminded her knowing all too well what her and Gabriel get up too

"Relax, you'll tell me what she's into then we'll take it from there! Fair enough?" Drade asked setting Sam a little at ease

"Okay, yeah" Sam agreed following Drade out the motel room door

Teresa walked into the safe house where Sam had told her to meet him. Teresa wasn't sure what all this was about but she trusted Sam so she walked in to the basement cautiously watching around her just in case something was wrong but it wasn't, there was Sam standing next to the stonewall with a set of leather cuffs in his hands. Teresa raised a questioning eyebrow to Sam as she stopped in her tracks out of confusion to what was going on.

"Sam?" Teresa questioned as she continued to stare at him while he approached closer

"Thought we'd try something new" Sam stated as he walked around behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Teresa asked still confused

"Do you trust me?" Sam asked whispering it in to her ear seductively

"Of course" Teresa assured him then felt Sam's firm but gentle hand around her wrist sliding a leather cuff over it. Sam pulled her shirt off then slid a second cuff over her other wrist tightening them behind her until she couldn't move. Sam stood in front of Teresa for a second pulling her in to a deep kiss then popped the button on her jeans before unzipping them to pull them down past her ankles leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Teresa felt Sam slip another leather cuff onto one of her ankles then another on her other ankle to restrain her fully. Teresa's heart was racing but she felt safe with Sam no matter what he did, which made it a turn on but still a little frightening.

"Open your mouth" Sam whispered seductively in to Teresa's ear from behind her.

Teresa furrowed her brow in confusion at the request but did so anyway. Sam slid a ball gag into her mouth surprising her yet slightly turning her on too especially the way Sam was currently blowing on the back of her neck with his hands skittering across her back, up her spine then down her hips, thighs and to her ankles where he hooked the leather cuffs to a metal bar spreading her legs apart. Sam ran his hands back up her body till he reached the cuffs on her wrists attaching them to each other before slipping a collar around her neck to chain to the floor in order to bend her over.

By this point Teresa was so turned on she could barely stand it. Sam ran a hand along her inner thigh gently brushing along it till he reached her bikini line running a hand along it to the top of her hipbone. Teresa moaned as he removed his hand to grab something from behind him. Sam grabbed a crop from behind him running the leather tip over her back following the curve of her spine till he reached the slender, firm curve of her ass. The leather crop's tip made firm contact with her ass once then twice as Sam slapped her with it leaving small red marks on the white flesh of her ass cheeks. Teresa started rolling her hips forward as Sam continued to smack her ass with the crop occasionally running it over her back and between her legs, glancing over her wet, leaking pussy. Sam grabbed a second crop this one with feathers on the end knowing just how much she liked wings he requested it specifically from Drade especially since this was made from angel feathers. Sam ran the feather crop along the sides of her neck then popped her bra clasp to release her breasts just enough to slide the feather crop between them. Teresa moaned behind the rubber ball in her mouth as Sam continued his assault on her senses with the feather crop.

Sam stopped just long enough to pull his shirts off tossing them with Teresa's clothing. Sam moaned at the sight of Teresa bent over, bound and completely wrecked as her pussy dripped her juices down her inner thighs.

"Your just dying for me to put it in, aren't you?" Sam whispered against Teresa's back his hot breath ghosting over her skin as his hand slipped between her flesh and underwear. Sam's hand slid between her ass cheeks till it reached her pussy, two fingers rubbing at her as she tried to push her hips back on to his fingers.

"Your soaking wet, so naughty getting turned on from stuff like this" Sam teased nipping at Teresa's spine before running his tongue along the small of her back. Teresa moaned as she felt Sam dip 2 fingers into her while massaging her ass giving it a firm smack. Sam grabbed Teresa's underwear giving them a firm tug downwards till they were between her thighs about half way down. Teresa jolted a little when she felt the cool slide if lube down the crack of her ass making Sam stop.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sam asked his voice low and soft. Teresa shook her head no and felt a wave of extreme safety wash over her as the reassurance that Sam would never hurt her was confirmed with that one moment. Sam smiled then slid two fingers through the lube down into the crack of her ass smearing it over her entrance until he pushed his index finger into her. Teresa groaned pushing backwards onto Sam's finger while he started thrusting it in and out of her swiftly adding a second as he scissored them inside her. Sam curled his fingers inside her rubbing at her insides as he grabbed the leather crop again flipping it around then inserting the handle end into Teresa's slick pussy. Teresa groaned, her breathing getting quicker as Sam thrust both the crop end and his fingers in to her then back out. Sam pulled both his fingers and the crop from Teresa earning a whimper of disappointment from her as he did so before grabbing the last item from behind him.

"Deep breath" Sam encouraged his hot breath ghosting over the shell of her ear as she complied inhaling sharply. Suddenly Teresa felt a pressure on her ass as Sam pressed something into her until it settled inside her ass firmly. Teresa realized that Sam had just put a butt plug inside her most likely courtesy of Drade she thought as Sam started running the feather crop over her pussy again. Sam popped his button on his jeans before unzipping them to pull is achingly hard cock from his jeans. Sam growled as he dropped the crop unable to take it any longer as he grabbed her hips aiming her pussy up with his cock until he could slide into her.

Sam filled Teresa up with his cock feeling it slide against the plug in her other entrance sent amazing sensations through him. Teresa reveled in the sensation of being too full as he started thrusting into her at a punishing rhythm.

"Oh...fuck! Its so...tight!" Sam panted out as the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. Until Sam through his head back with a shout as his orgasm punched from him. Teresa followed close behind him as Sam rode out his orgasm Teresa's punched out of her just as hard.

Both of them sat for a few minutes collecting themselves then Sam removed the plug from Teresa along with himself. Sam cleaned them up then carried Teresa upstairs to the bedroom laying her on the bed before curling up next to her.

"Was this okay?" Sam asked

"Oh yeah very good" Teresa responded with a huge smile on her face before snuggling into Sam's chest.


End file.
